


Broken Shards

by kaxxien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Future Fic, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxxien/pseuds/kaxxien
Summary: This is my first Dreamnap Fanfic. This fic takes place in New Era (Future). This sci-fi romantic story and it is separated into different pov’s of the characters.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 87





	1. Royal Encounter [Sapnap]

I hate Sunday evenings. Everyone from the village becomes compacted and very tight to fit. My house isn’t far from the arena, which meant i’m supposed to be first there at least, but everyone knows that i’m not interested in that kind of stuff. The humid, polluted air brushes against my face and palms, giving me a warm welcome. Everyone is careless and starts to close up all the merchant areas, leaving a ghost town behind. I become curious onto why everyone was so quick to just close and leave behind their shops. 

Soleue, a small town outside the walls of Solaris, the kingdom of high power, is where I come from. Ever since radiation hit, the lower class towns looked horrible, everyday. Houses barely standing, the wind crisp and acidic to the tongue, clouds covering the golden sun. Soleue, wasn’t a pleasant place to live in, but i’ve gotten accustomed to it. I am silver blooded. We are separated according to our blood color, the high houses and wealthy have palladium, or blood of the gods, to what I was taught. To me, it just meant people with privileges that think they have higher power than us for having a “special” blood type. 

The king? born in the highest of houses. privileged with ever flaw he had and did. he wasn’t well know for his kindness, but he would feed us entertainment. The arena fights to him, are just ways to punish the houses that cross him.

Everyone looks forward to Sunday Evenings. It meant the peasants could see the arena painted with black blood, gruesomely being spilt all over the walls, giving them entertainment and hope that they were still important to the king, but we all know, the King would never care if all of us died right here, right now. They nicknamed us rats for having silver blood. I grew up with my mom, a servant that works for the King and Queen. She’s lucky she works for him, or we wouldn’t be able to eat and I would have to become a thief just to survive. I am almost 20 years old, which meant I would have to go and test my luck. Every year they draw out names to who will stay here, or who will go be a soldier and fight for Solaris, but, silvers get out in front so the palladiums won’t be the ones to die first. 

I started walking to where the arena was. People from other towns were arriving too, filling the arena up to the point people were outside and standing on different items to see. No sunday was like this, before. I looked around and saw my friends, George Found, a silver merchant. I walked over to him and asked,

“Hey George, why is it more crowded today?

“According to the date, the Royal Family will be here to watch the different warriors fight,” he exclaimed.

The Royal family seeing his own warriors fight and tear themselves apart as silver “rats” just watch and cheer. Today’s show was a tall man, with white hair. 

“How much you want to bet the silent will win?” George asks. 

“I’m not gonna bet you anything.” I say, “last time I bet with you, it costed me 5 crowns!! that was as much as a piece of bread, and that’s at the minimum!” 

“Oh come on, I bet you 1 crown, and that’s it” he says. 

“Oh alright, but you own me 4 pieces of meat if the Hearion wins”

“Deal!” George said while hugging me for finally being fun again.

Silents are one of the high houses, they can make you become immobile with just them focusing on you and make you bleed internally, which of course, is a really impressive ability. In the other hand, Hearions are lower than them, middle-high house, which causes them to give illusions. Their illusions cause their opponent to give them false positioning on where they actually are, half of the time, it works with perfect agility and timing. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” the arena announcer says, as his voice echoes and makes everyone go silent. “Today we have special guests, the Royal Family! Welcome here King Lorilan, Queen Aleily, and Prince Clay Lorilan!” 

“Sap! Look! It’s the prince! Seeing him up close is such an honor!” George says, shaking my arm either excited.

I should say, the prince Clay is a very well known figure, with the ability to create lighting, he has no weakness. Stories say that he once had a lover, someone he cared deeply but his father didn’t approve, which we still don’t know who he fell for, but the stories say he fell for someone no one else would expected him to fall for. 

“Today! We will be seeing the face of Joela, House Eleraon, going against Loedo, House Irion.”

A girl going against a guy...huh, their standards must have lowered. 

The bell rings and they start to fight. Joela, stands still, and so does Loedo. A silent fight. Joela takes the first move, and starts to focus, but Loedo was steps ahead, causing illusions, to confuse the silent. 

“Guess i’ll be getting more food”

“Hah, the fight isn’t even over, Sap, don’t claim victorious just yet” he says as he gave me a smirk.

Joela somehow finds her opponent and immobilizes him, making him start to choke out blood, the privileged blood I should say. Loedo, raises his hand up, and smirks and under his breath, I could word out “Think again”. Joela, without thinking quite quickly, the real Loedo stands behind her and snaps her neck. 

“Loedo, of House Irion is now victorious!” the announcer said.

Many in the crowd started to boo or to cheer for the victorious warrior. 

“Guess you were right, more food it will be” said George, as he finally faces defeat.

“Never underestimate my guessing abilities, sir george” I say playfully. 

“I underestimate your intelligence, Lord Sap” he says as he chuckles. “I think i’ll be heading home, my mother must have been bummed about the Hearion winning. I’ll see you later!”

I walk back to my small home, being able to smell my mother’s cooking of fresh meat stew, which meant she was happy enough to finally cook food, and not let us just starve, which I understand, raising me as a single mother must have been harsh. My dad got his name drawn out when I was just 6 years old. My mom always would tell me stories about how my dad, and how amazing he was. Sadly, he died at war. 

“Hey mom, I could smell the stew from the Arena!” 

“Hey sweetie!” she kisses my cheek, “Yeah! I heard a Hearion finally beat a silent. Those silents are very powerful and it was a surprise to hear!”

Here in Soleue, news goes around quick. Which means anything that happens here, nobody will keep with secret and somehow spreads like a disease.

Time passes by, me and George meet up and go for a stroll, it got dark which mean he had to go back. Meanwhile, I kept walking. Seeing the grass and dandelions much close to the Castle walls were much greener. I pick a dandelion, to give to my mom, and it was beautiful. The white of its petals meant it was just bloomed, the fresh smell of the flower getting cut was sweet. 

The bell strikes 10. I was late to go home. I started sprinting back and slipped onto someone. I quickly get up, and apologized as quickly as possible, I do not want to get beat up again. 

“I’m very sorry, sir! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“Shh Shh. It’s okay, It’s pretty slippery here” a voice says.

I look up. It was Prince Clay.


	2. New Position [Sapnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets a weird box from the someone in the kingdoms walls, but from who?

“Prince Clay! I am very sorry! 

I was surprised to see the Prince outside the walls of Solaris. 

“Sh, keep a low profile! They can’t know I left the walls” he says as he whispers.

“Prince Clay-“

“Please, call me Dream” he says, cutting me off. “What is yours?”. 

The prince was smiling. He has perfect teeth and rosey, soft lips. 

“I am Sapnap, or what my friends call me, Sap.” 

“It’s nice to meet a silver blood, outside of the walls and all” 

“It’s pretty disgusting here if you ask me”

“It’s a new place for me, I don’t leave the walls and it seemed more peaceful here”

“Peaceful at night, during the day, it’s a mess”

I look the Princes’ face, and studied him. He had a emerald green eyes that shined when the light hit them. His freckles, perfectly placed, the tint of pink on his face. I noticed I got mud on his shirt. I start to panic.

“Prince Cl- I mean Dream! I am very sorry! I got your shirt dirtied with mud. Ugh! First impression I should say” 

“It’s alright. No worries.” He says, as being calmer than he should be. “I’ll just say I was practicing in the battle field.”

The bell strikes again, 10:10.  Shoot! I’m late! 

“It was nice meeting you Dream! I have to run home! it’s really late! please forgive me for the mess” 

“It’s alright, I’m heading home anyways” He says as I start running away. 

I have never gotten home late before and if my mom was left later, she would have been a mess to have lost her son. My thoughts still spin, feelings like a fever dream.  Did I really meet the prince? Was he actually here? And talked to me?  I kept questioning many things and why the prince was outside the walls. 

Dream. was the name he got asked to name him. It’s a pretty name but why Dream? 

I get home and my mother was outside the door, waiting impatiently and I can see she was shaking and looking around for her lost son. I run to her and hug her, to show her that I was still here. 

“Sappy! You had me worried sick! Where have you’ve been?!” she exclaims with her worried tone. I knew she was going to lecture me about being out late and all that. 

“Sorry Mom! I was kinda not noticing where I was going and then I realized I was a bit far from home.” I tell her. 

“Never do that again! I cant lose you! not now!” she says, hugging me tighter. “You know how worried-sick I was!”

“Mom, I know, and i’m sorry” 

We head inside and go to bed. I start undressing to get comfortable, and the dandelion that I picked for my mom fell to the wooden floor. I picked it up and placed it onto my dresser, knowing in the morning, it wouldn’t be as beautiful and healthy as when I picked it up and ran into the prince. 

My thoughts swirl around, about the chances to meet the prince.  Please, call me Dream.  He smiled at me. Smiled at a silver blooded. The features of the prince from far away was a sight but up close, his features were at a much closer and more detailed. Each and every characteristic, was placed perfectly. 

I shake my head. He was probably just being a nice person and probably was upset at me for ruining his shirt, but had to keep his act.

Morning comes, and I go down to the village center, where I meet up with George. He had a shift to do, but I finished doing my chores, so, I help him out. 

George and I were born together, separate moms but with the same heart. I met George during the 2nd grade and he was one of those kids that already had a goal in life. I, in the other hand, were those kids that didn’t even care and just sat there and was feeling exhausted the minute the teacher started to teach. 

We started heading to George’s cart. 

“You sure you want to help? You probably will get more chores, knowing you, you are well needed” he says, with a worried face.

“I’ll be okay, i’m two steps ahead of you, I have my day off!”

“I heard you came home late, what was that about?” He questions me. “You usually get home early or on time?”

I wanted to tell George about last night, how I met the Prince in person, standing right in front of me. But, that would just be a laughing matter. How could a Palladium Blooded Prince, of the Kingdom, talk to a silver peasant from the soleue’s. 

“I kinda walked a bit farther from my house towards the walls, and picked up dandelions. You know, because it’s much greener...” I lied.

“Well, don’t do that, I don’t want your mom to lose her only living male figure and I don’t want to lose my childhood best friend” he says as he starts opening the umbrella of his meat cart. 

“Yeah, I know, I get easily distracted and the flowers were actually freshly bloomed!”

“You and your flower obsession, it’s adorable how you blab about how many flower species you know” he jokingly says, followed with a giggle’ 

“Oh cmon now, flowers are a beautiful thing in nature! even after the big radiation storm, the new flower species bloom! What can I say! I’m a flower fanatic!”

“Yeah yeah, okay okay. “ He says. 

-

Months pass by and I turn 20, which means my name gets put in the box to be pulled out to either be in the war or to live another year. I had a small piece of break covered with frosting, shared with my mom and George. 

There is a knock at the door. We rarely get visitors. My mom goes to open it and it’s the guards. With a package?

“Is Sapnap here?” the guard with the green and grey suit. 

“I’m Sapnap”

“This is a birthday present from the Kingdom” the guard says, handing me the small box. It had weight in it. “Have a wonderful morning” 

The guards leave and I put the box down. A birthday present? from the castle walls? Who?

“Open it!” George says, “no one from here has ever gotten a present from inside the castle walls!”

“This was....unexpected, Sap” my mother says in her regular concerned tone. 

I open the box and it came with a letter, and under the letter were clothing. The clothing was absolutely beautiful. From the color patterns to the perfected sleeves. But who could have sent this? 

I read the letter: 

Dear Sapnap from Soleue,

I have received news it was your birthday today! And I wanted to give you something for it! Have a good birthday! 

Yours truly,

Anon. 

An anon from inside the castle walls sent me a present. I still don’t understand why I got the present, I second guess it was the Prince. He probably hates me for what so did. First impression of me was a mess, just like his shirt. 

I try on the outfit, it was really comfortable, made with the finest silk and sewed in the right parts. 

“Sap! Omg! You lucky gremlin, you got a present from the castle walls! and on your birthday! Man you are one lucky muffin!” george exclaims.

“Yeah but why me. I’m just a silver, nothing special nor important of me.”

“Oh whatever, it’s still something big!” 

“Okay okay, it’s is something”

We both say goodbye to each other. And the sun was starting to paint the sky red with purple. There was another knock on the door but it sounded more forceful. My mother opened it and it was the colonel. 

“Is Sapnap Titanos here?” the colonel asks.

“I’m sapnap. Who’s asking”

“I am Colonel Oreon. You have been chosen to work inside the walls as a servant. Please come with me and please do not ask questions. Kings orders.” the colonel says, with such strength and such tone. 

“Wait, what about my mother, so can’t leave her alone!”

“Sapnap it’s okay, i’ll be okay” my mom says but I still cut her off.

“I will not accept.”

“I am sorry, but you will have to come with us forcefully”

They said forcefully which confused me since many colonels that come to houses and ask about being a servant, usually have an option, but why not me. I keep denying to position. The colonel threatened to kill my mother, so I had to accept. Without knowing, as I was turning around, all I remember was the colonel making me smell a substance that put me unconscious. The next thing I know, i’m inside the Kingdom Walls. Welcome to Solaris, Server Nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story! Please tell me! I would like to know if you guys are enjoying this sci-fi romance story :)


	3. Cold Steel [Sapnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap finally has a position, only to know he may breathe his last breath-

My head was spinning, the substance was very strong. I woke up in a room. The room was filled with relics covered with the Kingdoms Colors, Gold and Black. I sit up as quickly as possible, scanning the easiest way to exit. The windows were gilded with golden window frames, the bed made for someone with importance, the silk shining. The diamondglass chandelier over my head. Everything was beautiful but something I was not used to. 

I hear footsteps walking near the door. I grab a cup and break it, using it as a weapon. My hand starts bleeding my colors, silver. The door opens and it was Prince Clay.

No wait, ugh, Dream. Call him Dream. 

Dream looked up at me, eyes widening and running towards me. His eyes showed a tint of worry, which means that he didn’t want to see me hurt. 

“Sap, you are bleeding!” he says, as he starts turning from a running pace to a walk, over to me. 

I back off, and step backwards. His face turned more to a concern than a worry. Of course, I don’t know what he is thinking right now. He looked hurt, but that won’t make him stop attempting to help.

“Guards! Get me the healers! and now! prince orders!” Dream yells at the guards outside my room I keep denying his help. A silver, letting a palladium blooded prince help him. Pssht. Must be a dream. 

A woman with short brown hair arrives. Her eyes the color of the sea, waiting for a storm to come. 

“Please heal them, they start their shift soon, and we can’t have any bloody servants staining the floors”. 

Dream’s tone changed completely. A few minutes ago, he was concerned, worried, wanting to help; but when the healer arrived, he became more demanding. What kind of act does he play...

The healer heals my hand leaving it good as new. The healing felt a bit tingly, but I was healed up; could have been better if the chandelier would fall on me.

-  
I arrive at the main hall. Blackfire, was a really large place, with different corridors and stairs. Easy to get lost. The main hall was where the new servants get their uniforms and trained. I positioned myself in the line, given my uniform. The main hall was just an opening space, with statues and paintings of past kings.

“You must wonder why you were chosen to be one of the servants here. We had a shortage of silver volunteers. We had no choice to take you away”

I scoff in my head. No choice he said. They threatened my mom if i didn’t come and I gave up in defeat yet they still, apparently kidnapped me. 

“The families have little trinkets that you wear around your wrists. They are color coded, which means you serve a certain family, gold and black for the Lorilan Family, orange and silver for the Irion Family, etc etc. They will send you electric shocks that will keep you high alert whenever they call. Please be on time and for the sake of not causing a war, please do not make your highnesses wait”

I look over at my wrist. My colors were obsidian purple and black. I’m serving House Skilion, the family of immortality. 

Like the name, they can never die, but for me in the other hand, seems like a stretch. I am flesh and bones and somehow one mistake will get my throat cut. 

Don’t make any mistakes, Sap. It will defeat the purpose of leaving mom alone just to die. 

I get escorted back to my guilted gold room. Ugh, go much gold, beautiful but too much will get exhausting to look at. I reach for the door, and the minute of opening, I can see they brought me my headband. Somehow, they knew how much they meant to me. I can never leave home without it or I will not be complete. 

My bracelet shocks me, which means they need me. I barely know my ways around Blackfire, having to run around to find the one who needed me.

I turn lefts and rights, circles, until reaching who needed me. It wasn’t the family needing me. It was out tutor. Testing us who will be the last to make it. I luckily made it 12th out of 35. What a wonderful way to test my agility. 

The tutor starts to speak, as the last servants come running to our group. 

“As you all heard, Queenstrial is in about 2 days. Leaving us less than 24 hours to prepare. You will all carry food, do not question your highness.”

Queenstrial. The fight to be the next Queen. It meant that the girls show off their powers, and the King chooses the “rightfully” new queen for his son. 

The tutor lets us go for the day, telling us to be prepared for laters practice. I start walking back to my room, exhausted of the day I just experienced. without noticing, I was lost. This castle is a labyrinth.

“Ugh, this place is a maze!” I mumble. 

“you won’t be once you get the know it” a voice trails behind me. 

Dream.

“Oh! Your highness!” I bow down by force. 

“Did you like the position you got?” he asks.

“It’s not what I expected, My Prince. This position seems to be a bit more harder than what I had over at home,” I explain, finally spotting my room. “Much more dangerous for a silver like me to spill silver blood all over the table.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way. You got a position here in the castle.” He smirks and turns away to walk away. “I hope you liked your birthday present”.

My eyes widen and I run to the inside of my room. Dream? sending me a birthday present? but, why? 

I couldn’t function and think straight. I got the present again. His writing. I should have known about the way the prince writes. What distinguishes his lettering to his real one, it’s actually quiet impressive, it was the way he would write his farewell’s. He usually puts anon. He does not like receiving attention ever since the “the dream loves thus personal” fiasco..

-

—  
Queenstrial arrives, and all the princesses would have showed their abilities. I’m walking around with a tray of freshly covered strawberries with chocolate and the finest wine. The siren soared, it was the time for the future queens to fight for their place. 

Eveyone had to move away, since the arena was inside the ball. What a weird place to put your arena, I tell myself. 

Blood stains the arena. As so does the hydroliyts, water benders, and radiators, causing acid to spread. 

Familiar. The smell of being home with my mom and george. Not worry about dying a soldier. My thoughts start to swirl faster and faster with the familiar stench of my old village. Everything here in black fire smelt new, untouched, something I don’t really get used to, since it gets polished everyday differently. 

My attention comes back to reality, and before I knew it, i’m pinned by one of the future queens. A girl pinning a male servant. Oh how the roles have changed. 

Elise Rosyos, magnetron.


	4. Midnight Shatters [Sapnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap discovers something he never knew he had. But he found out in the most horrible way.

Her uniform was made of obsidian purple, filled with metal around her to instantly make her shards. She had her shard near my neck, pushing it on to my throat. My colors were showing. 

“Is this one of the new recruited silvers? must not know the rules around the kingdom” she snarls. Giving me a dirty look. “Know your place silver, stay away from the arena”

Her glassy blue eyes pierce through my gold honey eyes. They can instantly cut through with a look. A healer runs to me, healing my neck. I should have just cut my throat myself, before bringing me here. She walks away, she turned around quickly, sending a shard to me. I raise my hands to at least defend myself from the razor sharp blade from hiting my face. 

Silence.

I lower my hands. The shard was broken. A barrier surrounding me. An electric magnetic field.

Dream.

Elise bows down. “My Prince!” 

“Not a word from you, Princess Elise” Dream says, stern tone giving hints out about “Dont you ever attack this person ever”.

“What is this Clay?” His father was yelling at him. Standing from his throne to face his son. Disappointment showed. Dream stayed calm, holding his ground. He was tall and....handsome.

The barrier lowers. 

“Queenstrial is postponed to tomorrow. I will be having a chat with my son” the Kind says, “And for you” 

He was talking to me. I was shaking. 

“Tomorrow morning. Battlefield.”

I was going to be a soldier. Dream’s face looked at me quickly. I only nod, agreeing my punishment. or was it my punishment? Like usual, the king is not known for his kindness nor forgiveness. 

Everyone leaves, while I pick up the mess that the Magnetron left. I was keeping myself together, but the thought of going to war, leaving my mother alone. The thought of dying. 

Dream approaches me. Helping me get up. 

“I’m not letting you go to that battlefield” he said. 

“Why? You barely know me. And i’m not as better as the other silvers.” I say, speaking truth which changes dream’s facial expression.

“I don’t have to know you, Sapnap. But I know you have a good heart” He was smiling at me. Almost giving my pity. 

How fake his act is. Making me think he actually cares. Pathetic. All he wants is to kill me and show his father that he is a good son. Probably getting close to me and then to betray. I can’t let that happen. 

I scoff. “Good heart. How fulfilling”

“I’m speaking the truth. You cant go out to that battlefield. It’s just a way to get rid of your kind”

“My kind? You guys dispise my kind. Dispose of us. You think of us like rats” I start yelling at the prince. I cover my mouth. I said what spoke to my mind. I apologize immediately.

“My prince! I’m very sorry! How rude of me!” I get to my knees. Bowing down. Hoping to get mercy from him. Instead, he grabs me from the wrists and lifts me up. What was he doing?

“No need to apologize, Sap. You spoke your mind, and I understand that” 

I look to my side, embarrassed about my very awful words. He forgave me. Or something like that. 

He hands me an item. It was shining encrusted gold. He walks away. My palm was closed but the item wanted to be seen. Seen by silver eyes. 

My palm opens. It was a ring. A ring with a message on it. This is how Solaris Royal and High House families send each other secret messages. I read what was written there. 

“Sapnap. Meet me outside, outside where the battlefield and the walls meet. I would like to show you something. Watch the moon. When the moon is at its highest peak”

Midnight. 

I was puzzled. Where was that? I barely know where I am. I close my palm and the item faded away. Once i opened it again, it wasn’t there. Techy. 

I walk to my room. Packing my items, getting ready for training in the morning. How stupid I was for staying near the arena. If it weren’t for me getting distracted, I would still be serving and be safe in the castle. Goodbye to the soft beds and comforting floor. 

Midnight was here and I dressed myself in my regular clothing. Buttoned shirt with black pants. 

I met dream where he wanted me to meet him. The battlefield was bloody, as expected, and the walls were a few meters away. What did he want from me?

“Sapnap! You actually came” He exclaimed. 

“Uh Yeah. Last day of my being alive so why not make the best of it.” I say. His smile faded into a frown.

“You won’t be going to war. Not when i’m here”

“Your highness, you are a prince-“

He cuts me off. “Don’t call me that.” 

I shut my mouth. Another mistake. Oh Lord. I am a literal silver. 

“Lets go for a walk” He offers. I walk with him.

The walk was actually not bad. We chatted about our differences, our similarities. There were flowers, which, I obviously named, some I knew, some weren’t . He kept giggling with each flower I pointed out. We stopped at the edge of Solaris. I forgot Solaris was built on a cliff. I was mesmerized. The ability to see the other kingdoms, and towns. Ones were dark, and the others bloomed with colorful lights.

“Omg! This is beautiful!” I say. I could not believe my eyes. Ive been in the slums for a while, not being able to see beauty. 

“Walks like this relaxes me. It gives me a bit of hope to actually fix my fathers doing, make this entire country a better place.” 

I looked at him. He was looking at the different towns, his face was giving signs that he wanted everyone to be equal, that we were the same. But we aren’t. 

We stay there for 5 minutes, and we start heading back. We passed by a forest. Bushes were rustling. There was no wind. 

“Stay quiet and stay behind me” 

“Whats happening”

“We aren’t alone” 

Left and rights. There were different rustlings. It was two of us against who knows how many people. One with powers, and one powerless. 

Figures came out of the bushes. People with their face covered. They run to us, but we had a head start. We ran the opposite way. I was behind Dream, following his every step. 

I trip and they went passed me. They were after him, not me. 

I had to save him, powers or not, I had to try. 

I run and catch up. We were at the edge of the cliff. They tie me down, putting me on my knees. I look up, I see Dream. 

Knife was put on my neck, how a familiar feeling. Dream’s face, was showing..fear? Weakeness? 

“Prince Clay of Solaris, how long it’s been since we’ve been in the same position since your last incident” A woman said. She was tall, hair as blonde as the sun. Curls curling with every wave. 

“Commander Dijosa. Kingdom of the Shadows” Dream says. “I remember what you did.”

“Hmph. Who wouldn’t forget about your lovers death”

Lovers death. Was he bringing me to a death trap. 

“This time. You downgraded, Clay. A silver? What’s next?” The commander scoffed. 

A silver? Downgrade? It hurt being called a downgrade. The knife was piercing my throat, deeper. The commander was also a magnetron. Her forming shards. She was going to kill him. I was tied up and had to warn him, but if I do, I would be bleeding out before I could finish my sentence. I look at the shard, sharp as a blade, wanting blood to be spilt. 

Dream, started forming electrical bolts, shooting but his aim was very off. He was scared. Scared to lose something. Or someone. 

Me? 

The commander shot a shard at dream, slitting his arm. I tried breaking lose but the rope was tight, hurting my wrists while cutting my throat. It didn’t matter. 

The commander shot many other blades, cutting his legs and arms, one cutting his cheek, the bolts were weaking. I look at the commander, watching her last aim at his heart. He can’t die. Not today. 

She aims. I focus on the shard, wishing the aim to fail, or for the shard to break. She shoots it, and my focus intensifies, my fear, my hope mixing. The shard breaks. 

The commander was in shock. The shards broke against my neck. What was happening. The rope was in flames, breaking me loose. Did I just do that? 

She shoots another shard, and I run to grab the blade. I hold my hand up and grab the blade. It didn’t hurt, it exploded with my touch. 

Dream was left in shock. Did a silver save his life?

The commander and her recruits start shooting blades from all corners. I was confident. I closed my eyes. Focusing on the blades. 

I open my eyes seconds later. The shards were broken. The commander and her recruits with them. Broken Shards. Blood from them was on me. Tears form. Dream was behind me, surprised. I look at my hand. I guess one reached my hand, it pierced through my skin. It broke, though. Into pieces. 

My breaths become heavy. Thoughts swirling. What am I? 

Hand shaking, I look at dream, his eyes with intensity, looking at me. 

“Dream? Did I do that?” I asked, wanting to hear a no. Tears fall from my eyes. 

Please. Tell me it was just a coincidence. 

“Yeah, you did”


	5. Curly Locks [Dream]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream POV!! :)

“Dream? Did I do that?” Sapnap asked. His face look at me, eyes as the color of sweet honey, widened with the sudden surprise of the ability he held. I could see he was afraid and shocked at the same time. I had to be honest. 

“Yeah, you did”  
-  
The Sunday sun peaks through my curtains, waking me up with its rays of happiness. A soft knock is at my door. 

“Come In” I said. 

“Sir. Please dress. Your father would like to talk to you during breakfast.” My Silver Servant said. 

“Of course. Thank you- err what is your name?” I say, hoping to finally know the name of my servant.

“Please hurry up, Prince Clay” They say, as they close my door and walk into the distance.

They aren’t supposed to tell the higher class houses their names to us, even if we ask. Fathers orders, I guess. I think knowing their name would at least respect them, even if they don’t have abilities. 

I brushed my hair, and dressed in my casual clothing. Father doesn’t really like it when I go eat breakfast in my casual clothing. Either to show Silvers who’s more important or whatever. 

I arrive to the dining room, and father is there waiting for me. 

“Good Morning, Father” 

“Clay! Today is the big day!”

My father was a bit too excited. Especially on a Sunday morning. 

“Get yourself ready, my son. We will be heading down to the slums to watch the fight!”

Oh. That. My father loved sending his betrayers down to the arena in the slums. He tells them that if one of them stays alive, they may keep their house symbol and reputation. But that never happens, he usually exiles them on the spot when they come back.

“Also. Clay. Please do not distract yourself from your taste in men instead of women. We would like to have King and Queen, no King and King”

“Yes...Father...” 

Father was never the type to understand my liking. Completely understandable although. For my preference of men, it gets really difficult for my family to find me the perfect “Queen”.

“Remember. If I find another one of your lovers, you know what will happen. And I hope you don’t want it to happen, like it happened to Gabriel.”

Gabriel. 

My father brings him up whenever I go out. He was my lover, my soulmate, my everything. Just seeing him die in front of my eyes from the hands of my father. His black, precious palladium blood stained his sword, the floors, and..me. Father never approved of it, neither do the other Capitals.... They all agree on something, there should always be a King and Queen.  
-  
I start heading back to my bedroom, and I dress myself for the occasion. I had an idea though. I will might as well take my cloak, and blend into the night. I’m a very outdoor person. I love exploring new places. I’ve never been to the slums, or Soleue. 

We start heading down to our destination. The acidic stench of Soleue felt so new. It didn’t burn, it was sweet and crisp. Although, father and mother in the other hand, they cover themselves with cloths. They cannot stand the acidic radiation. 

The very moldy, colourless houses made me feel like I was too privileged. Why did we even have to judge one another for being a different bloody type. We are all humans. Everything was messy and I caught a few residents. They were dressed as if I was wearing my old clothing. They wore it with pride and joy. I wish I had that. 

We arrive at the arena. Father and Mother go ahead, and I follow. While we walk to the high class chairs, I catch my eye drifting to someone in the crowd. The more I kept walking, the more I could see them. Before I could get a good look, the announcer announced our arrival. That gave me a chance to see the figure. 

The figure had black, curly hair. Decorated with a headband where it’s strands laid on his shoulders. I could depict his eyes, the color of the fresh and sweet honey. I could see he was talking to his friend, as I could remember from the type of clothing, his friend is a merchant.

The announcer announces the warriors, ugh, a boring battle. And the bell rings.  
-  
It was getting late. I told my father I was going to be out for a little while. He never knew where I was going, actually. I start walking by the kingdom walls. Flowers blooming with it’s beautiful colors. The stars with its every patterns. I’m wearing my cloak, so I fit right in. No one gives me ugly looks. 

“I fit in so well” I mumble to myself. 

Before I knew it, someone was running at me and slipped. 

It was the honey-eyed person I saw at the arena. 

“Prince Clay! I am very sorry!” the beautiful, honey-eyed person said. 

I panicked. The guards were near the walls, and they would never let me outside the walls without my father or a guard with me. 

“Sh! keep a low profile! They can’t know I left the walls” I whisper. 

He calls me Clay for a second time. It makes me uncomfortable since i’m used to Dream. Mother calls me that, and I stick with that. Father is a different story. 

“Please, call me Dream.” I had to know his name, before he walks away like my servants. Luckily he said his name. 

“I am Sapnap, or what my friends call me, Sap.”

Sap. That’s a really cute nickname. How can someone like him be silver blooded. He looks so fragile but is also tough looking. 

Sapnap and I talk more, his voice was soothing and really nice to listen to. I remember the stories my mother would read to me when I was just a young prince. He freaked out about ruining my shirt. It wasn’t bad but, I guess it’s how he was taught to react. He kept apologizing but I kept telling him he was okay. The bells strikes 10. 

He tells me he has to go. I feel upset for not knowing more about him. 

“It’s alright, I’m heading home anyways” but he was already a few feet away, running. Curfew.  
-  
I’m wondering around my room, thinking about the person I met today. He was silver blooded. But a silver blooded that caught a high bloods attention. He has something, something really special in him. I had an idea. 

I snuck into my uncle’s library, looking for the silver blooded section. So many isles. I go to the S, Sapnap. I was surprised with the last name. Sapnap Titanos. What a nice last name. I take the book with me, sneaking it to my room. This is punishable by de-rank. I’m the prince, though. 

I read about Sapnap. 

Sapnap Titanos (19)  
-Born: March 1st, New Era  
-Silver Blooded  
-Family: Elaine Titanos, Jacob Titanos  
-Uncles/Cousins: Philza Mine. Tommy Mine. Wilbur Mine. Techno Mine.  
Friends: George Found (24)

-Fisher/Merchant

-Description:  
Curly Black Hair  
Brown Eyes  
173 cm

Sapnap is 19 years old, not bad. He’s going to be 20 in a few months. I read more about when he was born and his academics. I can see he is a very laid back person. And I like that. Light bulb. I should get him a birthday present. I run down to the armoire. I find the perfect shirt for him. Shirt encrusted with red and orange crystals and jewels. The details showed perfection. 

Perfect

Father would most likely cut my head off for my doing. My preference for men is coming back. No. I’ll just say it is for a friend. I can never break father’s trust on me.  
-  
The day came. Sapnap’s birthday. He is now 20. One of my closest guards, or should I say, loyal guards, is told to go deliver this gift since I cannot let father see what I was planning. I really hoped Sapnap would love this present. 

“I should probably get him a position inside the castle” I tell myself, as I run down the corridor to find the tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro. i’m lowkey. loving this story


	6. Intentional Kiss [Sapnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are hitting. Sorry it’s so late!

I look down at my hands. They were cut, wounded, but...they were healing. Every muscle, bone, nerve, was going back in place. Dream stood there. I was in shock. He started to walk to me, and I pull back. 

“Sapnap, it’s okay. Breathe.”

“No! Dream! Please! I don’t want to hurt you”

“Sapnap...you won’t hurt me. Trust me”

I was scared, afraid. I don’t know how this ability came to work. I was afraid I would be the one to hurt the prince. Hot tears were falling. I get to my knees with my hands on the grass. I was crying. 

“I’m scared...”

Dream sits down next to me, pulling me into a hug. I was still crying, I was so afraid, this was new to me. I cared so much about the prince, I think this is what activated it. Or that I was the one to cause him pain. I don’t know if he cares about a silver blooded, in fact, maybe he does. He brought me to this forest, so show me something beautiful. He also told me he didn’t want to see me in the battlefield. Staining it with my blood. 

I pull from the hug, wiping the tears away. 

“Guess this will be my goodbye. I’ll be going to the battlefield pretty soon here” 

I saw Dream’s face change. Changed from sadness to anger or rage. His eyes shined like emeralds. He was furious. And I could tell it was the goodbye I said.

“You are NOT going to battle. I won’t let you or anyone let you go to fight!”

“Look, Dream, I don’t know why you won’t let me go to battle. Look at me, I’m a silver. Even if I do have an ability, that won’t mean nothing to the Kingdom” 

“Because I care about you, Sapnap! I did! I did the day you and me exchanged hello”

My eyes widened. What was he talking about. Care about me? Sapnap? Sapnap of Soleue? He must be joking. 

“I don’t know if you actually mean it, Prince Clay. But if I broke the rules, I broke them. Even if they were by accident. I will go to that battlefield. I will fight, King’s orders.”

I stood up. And I could feel my voice feel harsh and stern. But it was the truth. No Palladium bloods ever feel pity for their inferiors. I was inferior, which meant I had to respect them. The prince was just a prince, he couldn’t save me, no one could. Only death awaits for me. 

I started to walk away. Never looking back. I could hear him walk too, probably pass me because I may have angered him even more. But why should I care. I’m silver. 

I was almost to the first pillar, when I heard running. I told myself I wasn’t going to look back, but I did anyways. Before I could process anything, there were a pair of lips against mine. I blinked several times. I pull back, and I looked at who kissed me. 

It was Dream. 

“Dream! What was that for?!” 

I couldn’t think straight. Did he just kiss me? A boy?! The same gender?! 

“Like I said. I care about you a lot, and I’m not letting you go into that battlefield. I know we barely know each other, but I knew I loved you before you could even process it”

I was speechless. before I knew I loved him?! I know I found him attractive but I never knew he would swing that way! This has to be a dream. I must be on some herbs, I must be having a fever! Yes that’s it! I dream of many weird things while I’m sick! This has to be it! 

“I’m just dreaming, this isn’t real, i’m just dreaming, this isn’t real” 

I kept mumbling those same words. I closed my eyes. Saying the same words. I open them back up, and he was still standing there.

“This isn’t a dream?”

“Not at all. I just kissed you. Then you freaked out. And now you are denying that I care about you. Sorta harsh if you ask me”

My dialect. 

He spoke my dialect. There was no possible way he knows how to speak like me! 

People in Soleue had very different dialect than those in the Royal Family and High Houses. Our dialect was more casual if that’s how I can describe it. We wouldn’t have no fancy wording in it, only when speaking to higher class, of course. 

“Are your speaking....Soleue??”

“Of course I Am, Sap!”

I couldn’t believe it. He kept this from me. After all, he is palladium blooded. I was paralyzed. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t move. He moved closer to me, and kissed me again. I could feel my cheeks start getting into flames. The prince was kissing me. He searched for my hands, and I let them find mine. He held mine. I kissed back. I was kissing the prince back. I was attracted to women, but, this felt right. We were kissing under the moonlight. 

Before both of us knew about anything, Dream’s Father was behind us. 

“Father! I- I can explain!”

“Non-sense! I thought you were better than this. I thought I told you about you destiny as King of Solaris! I trusted you, you gave me your word, son. And where do I find you? kissing another guy. not any, though. A SILVER!”

“Father please! I kissed him first!”

“I don’t care who kissed first. All I know is that you broke that trust. And now, he will face the same fate as Gabriel”

Gabriel.

Was that the person he fell in love with? The stories where he fell for someone he wasn’t supposed to? Now....I face the same as him, I suppose. I walked in front of Dream. I already knew I was going to die sooner or later. 

“Sapnap! What are you doing! Get behind me!” 

He shouted. 

The king held a sword. I stood in front of him. 

“I am Sapnap, A silver blooded. And I am ready to receive my fate”

I could hear Dream yell, shout, cry. He really did care. Care for a Silver. But. It would only kill him in the process.

The king recited these exact words.

“Sapnap, of Soleue. I know pronounce you a parasite to my son. I am very happy you didn’t fight back, as though my son cares about you.”

And I got stabbed. Stabbed though the stomach. I spitted out loads of silver blood. It was dripping from the sword stab, to my eyes. I was crying silver blood. 

I felt the sword leave my body, leaving a huge wound. I fell to the ground. I could feel Dream’s tears fall on my face. How am I still alive? How am I still thinking. 

The silver blood stained his hands. 

“Why does everyone die once I start caring about someone. Why you?”

Those words hurted me. He was hurt. But, I was silver. I will always be silver. I should have expected this. 

“Please, Sapnap....don’t leave me”

Before I knew it, my wound healed. I forgot.

My ability.

“Sapnap! Your wound! It’s healed” 

The king stepped back. He was surprised. I stood up. Weak but still able to stand up. I wasn’t thinking, but something or someone took over my body. My voice sounded different. 

“I am Sapnap Titanos. From House Cyber. You stabbed the only member left of the family. You are a disgrace of the Kingdom.”

The king, was afraid? 

“Please! King Titan! I beg of you! I didn’t mean it!”

King Titan??


	7. Sunset Colors [Sapnap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, as the sunsets colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOO BEST CHAPTERRR

Only thoughts swirled over my head. The so-called “King Titan” is talking over my voice. All I could think of was who I really was. I didn’t understand, I was just a guy from the slums who really liked his best friend George. Yeah, Never actually put it to thought, I developed a like for George. I kept it all a secret, but gave hints to him. I’d always visit him, got really close to him, gave him small gifts. But then, at the same time, the prince had a like for me, which is causing my emotions to shift. Am I in love with the prince because of that kiss? or was it his charms that caught my attention?

I came back to my senses and I was on my knees, gasping for air. Dream was beside me, holding me, making sure I was okay. I have noticed I had blood on my face, blood dripping from my eyes and on the grass. I’m guessing that the soul of the King of Solaris had some side effects on my body. 

I looked up, the King was paralyzed from head to toe. It looked like he have just seen a ghost. 

“Y-Your majesty...”

“Sapnap. Don’t say anything, you are weak.”

I stand up. 

“Dream. I’m fine.”

The King blinks and glares at me. His deadly glare could kill someone if you stare for too long. I stood my ground. 

“You may be the last of the Titanos blood line, but you are the last one. I may have tried to kill you today. But I will soon.”

He walked away. I was confused. Who or what was the Titanos Bloodline? I relaxed my body, feeling the aches around my upper waist. I had to know more. But before I heard or researched what it was, Dream took me to his bedroom. Apparently he didn’t want to lose sight of me because of his father’s threat to me. I changed from my apparels to one of Dream’s clothing. They actually fit quite comfortable and perfect on my. 

Dream gestured me to come with him. We passed quite a few hallways, and corridors. We reached a large library.

“After we met, I actually went and researched you. Sounds creepy I know, but I’m a curious person”

Creepy, yes, but it’s not like I haven’t done that either. I did it to figure out if I was an actual only child or if my father left us because we were poor. I would get so close, but the tracks would get erased and made it much more difficult to decipher. 

He took me to the isles of silvers, where they keep track of all the silver blooded civilians. Dream hands me a book. It had the bindings of copper and gold. 

_ Sapnap Titanos _

The font was delicately written which made it stand out a lot. We headed to the Palladian Isles. Dream was discovering something, and I was peaked in interest to know what it was. 

We reached the Titanos Isle. There were about dozens of books about the bloodline and how back they went. Turns out, there was another King than the recent one. I was silver, though.

“Here, we can stay here all night. My guards will keep a look out and will signal us.”

I was lucky to have met him. 

-

“George will love these roses!”

I walked down from the garden outside my house. I was finally going to express my feelings to George. I felt confident, happy, in love. 

I reached his house, holding the roses with me, decorated with a nice shined rose-gold plastic. It costed me almost my entire crowns-worth. I was about to knock until I heard his voice. I hide below the window from his kitchen. 

“I love you”

That was George’s voice. But, who was he talking to?

I peak through the small window. 

My heart dropped instantly, withering the roses. How did they wither so fast? It’s like they replicate how I feel. 

George was there, but with Alex Quackity. They were holding hands, sharing the same emotion. Love. I didn’t know George was dating him. Then, they kissed. Something i’ve been wanting to do with George. I sit quickly, holding the withered roses. I started to breathe heavily and before I knew it, I ran away, leaving the roses by the window. 

I arrived home and walked to my room. I looked into the cracked mirror I had. Ive been crying so much, it just hurt. I saw blood drop onto my drawer. I was bleeding, and I looked up. I was bleeding silver, but from my eyes. My eyes were the color of white diamonds, glasses with pearls. I had a symbol show on my right cheek, it was the shape of a flame. I had to calm down. 

I started to inhale and exhale. And then, I passed out. 

-

“Sapnap?”

I haven’t noticed I drifted into my thoughts about when I got my heart broken by my best friend, yet I still felt feelings for him deeply. 

“Sorry, um, what were we talking about”

“About Titan Titanos. I have his book here”

I gently take the book away from Dream. It wasn’t a book, it was a Diary.

“This...this is a diary”

Dream was surprised.

I open the Diary, reading about how he became king, how life was always peaceful with the silvers, harmony, peace. There was a specific page where it was just filled with ink. Something was hiding. It was like this for an entire section until the end. 

“Dream, Look”

I show him the pages.

“That’s weird, no other books are like this except the Titanos. I’ve studied all the houses except the Titanos. It felt weird not knowing about the bloodline. An aura that doesn’t feel right.”

Something was off, like if it wasn’t meant to be found. 

I draw a light to it, and letters came to form. 

“Dream. The words.”

“The ink of trust. Only people with secrets use it, but you earn it. how?”

“I don’t know, but it’s spelling something out.”

I let the words form, and then I started to read out loud, so Dream and I could know about the King. 

_ I am Titan Titanos. My fellow neighbor, House Lorilan have been acting very suspicious. Turns out, they’ve been killing my bloodline all across the country. They want me dead. They was the most powerful being to die. My son, will be gifted to a pregnant women. Replacing the fetus to him, and the replaced fetus to a family who isn’t able to have kids. They will now have a gift to have a child. The woman will name him Sapnap. He can’t know what bloodline he is from. He will be born with silver blood. If I die, he will be the last standing. My soul will appear within him if attacked by any high house. Protection. His flames will appear at the thought of losing a loved one. His eyes will shine with the broken heart. We aren’t palladium blood. The Titanos Family Bloodline, is Cinnabar Blooded. We. Are. Reds.  _

Me and Dream look up at each other, both shocked of what we just heard. Reds still existed.

“Reds existed, Sapnap. You were originally red! Sapnap!”

“But this doesn’t make sense, how was he king? We know he was so much more powerful than all of Solaris and the capitals.”

Who was I really? Was I the son of a women in the poorest place in the Kingdom, of the son of an all powerful family. 

“There are stories of a king who was apparently a God. Like with wings.”

“Those don’t exist, silly goose. That isn’t possible to happen in human existence. Must be a fairy tale.”

“Must be.”

“Wait. Dream. Did my eyes turn a certain color?”

“Actually, yes. Your eyes turned as white as pearls, with a symbol figuring of flames, same with your right cheek.”

My father said that in his entry. When I George broke my heart, my eyes turned from the honey brown, to the pearl whites. 

“Why would your father want to kill the all mighty “god” of Solaris?”

“It wasn’t originally Solaris, Sapnap. It used to be called Netheilans. The land of peace and warmth. I was taught that back when I just turned 8.”

“Solaris? The Kingdom of the Sun...”

“My father’s ability is Burn. He can control the sun or light.”

A surge of information fills my head. And I start speaking. 

“Dream, your father wanted power. Jealousy is what he felt. He wanted it all to himself. Discriminate the silvers. Kill all the reds. Palladium’s must be superstar. That’s why there are other capitals. Your father’s jealousy drifted them away”

Dream was left speechless. His own father.

“Makes sense why he doesn’t like you. You are silver- i mean red.”

“But why me?”

“Because you are the “lost” son of Titan Titanos.”


	8. Internally Flammable [Sapnap/Dream]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about we go back to square one? don’t you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap’s POV are both included here! Instead of chapter titles like “Chapter 2: Sapnap” I thought of naming the chapter and putting the pov in like brackets! so anyways! hope you enjoy!!!

“Are you sure? That doesn’t sound right? Titan never had a child, unless, he kept it a secret...”

“He did keep it a secret! The ink explains it all! He didn’t want anyone to find it! The diary trusted your, or, knew it was you”

As Dream and I tried to debunk the secrets of the Titanos family, we fell asleep on the desks. The next morning, he woke me up. As I could see, he was a morning person-as I am the opposite. 

“Wake up Sap!” He said, greeting me with his smile. It would lit up any room as his smile was bright. 

I smiled back, as my eyes struggle to open themselves. 

“How’d you sleep?”

“We slept on a desk, so I guess decent.”

We giggle. 

The doors open, it was the King. He found us. As I could peak through the door, the guards were quite beaten up, trying to keep the king from finding us. Dream and I stiffen up.

“Sapnap Titanos. Training starts in 5. The commander is waiting. Dream, we will chat.”

His voice was like thunder. It could shake any surface and make everyone afraid. Dream and I, were afraid. The guards, were afraid. I accepted my position, Dream squeezed my hand; He was signaling me not to leave, not to fight. I felt sad. I faced him and told him:

“Until we meet again, Prince Clay”

I take my hands and made Dream release my hands. I gather my things from the desk and start walking out the Library doors, past his father-eyeing my every move. I never looked at Dream’s reaction, and I regret it. 

I walk down the hallways and corridors, meeting the handles of my room. I enter and start to pick my things. The gifts he gave me were thrown as I knew very well if I were caught with them, it would be the end of me. The other king may not be activated as I will accept my death. Love is a beautiful and will cause you happiness, but it can also be an opening for your own sake. You risk your life. I picked the shirt Dream gave me and I sat down on the bed sheets, staring at the piece of clothing. I start tearing up, as the tears drop on the shirt, leaving wet stains on the ivory silk. He cares about me. And...I did too. I kept denying his affection, the affection he was judged for. I wish I could show him that I felt the same. The kiss under the moonlight was just instinct, and he kissed me first. I want to kiss him again, I want to feel him again. I want to show him, that, I love him too. I bring the shirt up to myself, hugging it. Bringing to my face, being able to feel the love he put into sending me this. I set it aside, and I cover my face, forming a river of tears. I couldn’t help it. I missed him. The one who didn’t want to let me go. His hand wanting me to stay. 

I leave the room empty, passing by the princes room. The door was open and I had the shirt with me. I entered quietly and layed the shirt on his bed, still with the tear stains. Fresh and with feeling. Maybe when he comes back, they will be dry but it will have my smell. I leave the front doors of the main hall. With a sigh, I step out of the castle and head to the barracks. 

It was quite a walk to the barracks as they were at the very end of the castle walls. My feet were sore, but I still arrived with breath still in me. 

I met with the commander. He gave me my training uniform, and told me my barrack. I was sent to Barrack 5 and there I met with a very interesting fella. He said he was named Jack...Jack Manifold was his full name. His accent was quite strong in the british side. He was very nice and welcoming as I got replaced inside the castle. 

“Hello! You must be Sapnap! Welcome to the Barrack! Names Jack, Jack Manifold”

We shook hands and I introduced myself. 

“I’m Sapnap! Sapnap Titanos! I...I sorta got myself kicked out of the castle.” I chuckled. 

“No worries, training the first week will be rough, but the rest of the time before war, it will be easier”

I smiled. He gave me a strong, tough vibe.

“Enough chit-chat! Hurry! Training starts in 2!”

I see him run out and grab his fingerless gloves. 

I quickly change into my uniform and run out to the lines. 

“As you know. This is another year of torment, despair, and bloodshed. The capitals said they will take over Solaris, which they will not. You will train as hard as possible. You may shed blood. You may even go to war still wounded, but you men, have spirit. Spirit to protect this kingdom.”

The commander kept talking. He set us up with out partner for training, luckily, I got Jack. He took me over to our training area and introduced me to all the training equipment.

“Starting today, you will do condition. This is the week you will spill tears and sweat. Everything will be sore in your body, as every year you whine about it, I know.”

He finishes his speech, it was motivational but I never really liked the part about spilling blood, even before going to the battlefield. 

Jack and I got into conditioning. The first exercise was sword balance and agility. He taught me the basics about holding the sword, being able to aim right to their neck. It was tiring, as I kept messing up and sprained my wrist. Jack wrapped my wrist, telling me everything will be worth the training. He smiled and it motivated me. I trained, and trained, until I got everything to the perfection. Jack and I ran around the field, I accidentally cited Jack’s cheek, but he was okay about it. He was proud of me. The barrack nightly chats were entertaining. Another man called Connor, was the motivational speaker. 

“Fellas! Another year, another chance! We won the war from the last year and we can do it again! A new recruit, Sapnap! Welcome to the Barracks.”

Everyone gave me back pats as a welcome. It felt like home. Being in the castle was too fancy and too much for me. I was so used to the mud and dirty mess. The smell of acid was really familiar and I would flashback to me and George running around in the mud during rainy days. 

“We will train hard! We will win these battles for Solaris, even if it means dying trying! Silvers may be the inferior, but we have much more spirit than the palladium blooded!”

Everyone cheered along. The entire time, my head was always heading towards Prince Clay. I saw him outside once, staring at me as I ran with Jack. 

“Look Sapnap, the Prince is quite interested in you.”

I told Jack that I was interested in the Prince and everything that happened when I was a servant. He was accepting and comforting. He wasn’t weirded out as he too, had a kid that was like me. His wife was waiting. He visited her on holidays, which was nice. 

I didn’t have the heart to look at Dream. If I did, I would sprint to him and kiss him until we tumbled to the floor, but, I can’t really show that here. 

We ran past, and I kept looking at Jack, laughing and chatting. I regret not seeing Dream. 

“Sapnap. What’s wrong? He kept looking at you. I could see a smile when he saw you but when you looked away, his face changed and walked away. What happened between you two that you haven’t told me?”

It was hard trying to explain how my feelings will kill me. If I showed the commander about my feelings to the Prince; A Silver loving a Palladium blooded prince would lower my ranks. He doesn’t know about my “accident” which was good because it would cause tension between me and him. 

“Jack, if I just see him, i’d want to run to him and kiss him. I left him there, in the library. He held my hand and I had to gently make his hand let go. I couldn’t help myself look at him break because of me.”

Jack understood where I came from, as I could tell from his response.

“I understand, It’s quite hard hiding your feelings, even if it’s someone like him. But trust me, once we beat this war, you and him can finally see again.”

-

I walked outside, to the battlefield. I still felt Sapnap’s hand drift away from me. Losing his touch. I caught my eye on him, as he was running with a tall fellow. I wanted to talk to him, and waved to Sapnap, smiling. Sapnap looked away, though. My heart started to shatter. His friend signaled me, a message, exactly. It told me that Sapnap will meet me in the rose garden at midnight. I agreed but left with some tears in my eyes. I don’t want to lose him, not him. I care too much about him to see his blood be spread on dirt and mud, or even worse, on a gun or a sword. 

Midnight arrived and snuck out, to the rose garden, and there he was, standing there. He was the beautiful under the moonlight, as his curly black hair shined under it. 

-  
Jack wanted to meet me by the rose garden. He never told me why, and I heard someone talk. I turned around and there he was. Dream.

“Sapnap...hi...”

I stood still, but I ran to him.

“Sapnap I...”

I kissed him, mid-sentence. My feelings took over. The kiss felt amazing. Sparks going all over. I broke the kiss by saying:

“I’m sorry for leaving you like that. Your dad was there, and had to act royal. My heart broke when I left you like that.”

“I received the shirt I gave you. Your tears were on it, as I could tell.”

“I love you too much, Dream.”

“Stop talking...”

He kissed me back and held me close. I kissed back. Breathing was hard, which made it better. We breathed the same air trying to catch it. Seeing him, feeling him was amazing. I missed his body against mine, as his lips brushed against mine. My body was sore, but with him, all that pain went away. It was the best kiss I’ve had. 

-  
Morning came along and we got a new recruit. I was quite into my sleep, still rewinding back to the kiss. Training started and Jack and I got to the final training stage of conditioning. I was sore but it had to do with guns. Luckily, I haven’t used my flames or showed them. I don’t want anyone to see me as a freak. 

We were in the gun area, a before I shot a target, my arm got shot and I dropped the gun. I couldn’t yelp, so I held it in. The commander ran to me with a first aid kit, and helped me. My arm would be healed soon but not at this moment. He wrapped it before he knew my limbs were going back to place. I had to act like I was in pain. 

Me and Dream were meeting up in secret, telling our stories, our past lovers, etc. We would always meet by the rose garden, where we had our kiss. Every meet up, he would always tell me he was going to find a way to not let me go to war. 

It was my last day, as I was going to the battlefield. I met up with Dream, greeting with a kiss. I told him, and he wasn’t happy. 

“It’s my last day, Dream. I’m going to the battlefield tomorrow.”

“Sap...no...you can’t...you are the last of the titanos blood. You can still be saved. You are different. Someone with abilities.”

“Dream...I can’t. It will only put me into more training, and I can’t. My blood is silver. not red.”

“Sap, please! Look at what you can save! You can fix this!”

“Look at me! I’m silver!”

I cut my wrist, to show Clay my real colors. 

“I wasn’t born red, I can’t do anything about it!”

“Sap! Don’t cut yourself!!”

He grabbed my wrist and grabbed a piece of cloth, trying to stop the bleeding. 

“I’m silver.”

“I can protect you! Everyone will know you are red!”

“What is there to protect? Look around, Dream. This is the world we live in now!”

“We can be together! Cmon Now! Please”

“Is this about us, or about you?”

My voice started to sneer.

“W-what? Sap, no...”

“Do you really actually think, me, a silver blooded “so-called” red can save this? No! I bet you are doing this so you can finally be free of your dear ol’ dad. Once Ive saved this kingdom, you can finally leave me and go run off with who you actually love! isn’t it???”

He was using me, I could tell. He couldn’t cry himself out of this one. 

“Sapnap! What are you talking about!? You know I only care about you! Where are you getting this from?!”

I remember he talked about his old love, Gabriel. When he fell asleep, I explored the library and found his family. He was still alive. Breathing. I kept reading. He never died, it was only a distraction to “protect him” He’s living at the Capital or Rolandious. I had to act like I didn’t know, or care, of course. I loved Dream. I really do. But, i’m skeptical. Until he brought this up. So, I brought him up. 

“Gabriel is still alive...”

I could see his face flush.

“You knew..didn’t you...”

“Sap...I-I I can explain-“

“No. Ive had enough. You can run to him. Go find out if he’s red then too, now!”

I turn my back around and say:

“I think dying in battle will be the best thing that will happen to me.”

-  
Sapnap walked away from me. Those words cutter deeper into my heart, shattering it. I stood there. Gabriel was alive, but that didn’t matter. I only cared about Sapnap, and only him. Yeah, I may have hid him for a while, but, I met Sap. Someone who has so much more potential. His headband flew with the wind, heading to battle. I started to cry, as much as I hate saying this, I cry a lot. It’s annoying, but I do. He’s leaving me. Leaving me to die in there. He knew all along. All those kisses, all those moments...were just to hide the fact he knew Gabe was still alive. He loves me, but, he thinks I love my old lover still. 

-

I walk back into the barracks, gathering my things for battle. I sounded harsh, and I wanted to run back and apologize, but, I’ve had enough of pity moves. He only used me, he never loved me. Those promises back then, were only to get closer to his and Gabriel’s freedom. I’d rather die than see them together. 

Jack checked up on me.

“Heya Sap, what’s up with ya?”

“Nothing really, just pumped for this battle!”

“That’s the spirit! If you need anything, tell me!”

“Alright!”

We head out of the barracks. Dream was gone from the spot we argued. I felt shame and guilt, but that wasn’t going to stop me from fighting. We started to line up, ready to match. Before we knew it, a bomb flew over us and into the castle. It hit one of the pillars. 

Dream!

Everyone started to freak out, and the others pushed in. I was sprinting to the castle as everyone was escaping. I yelled his name.

“Dream!! Prince Clay!!”

I started to freak out. I went to every corridor, every room, he wasn’t anywhere. Another bomb came, and hit the glass, shattering in front of me. The lights went out completely. It was time. I brought out my flame, and sparks to ignite the dark areas. The pipes were broken, and if water touched it, it would be the end of this castle. I ran around still, looking for him. He must be safe, maybe. Another and another bomb came by. Hitting the pillars and roof. Crashing and hitting, breaking everything in its way. I could hear the soldiers outside. 

I ran to where we were at, and half of our men were dead because of the impact. I guess Dream was safe with his father. I eyed Jack as he was shooting the other men. 

“Jack!” I coughed, because of the dust and smoke, “Where is my gun?!”

“It’s broken! It got exploded by the bombs!”

I had to use my powers, there was no choice. I went to the front lines.

“Sapnap! What on Earth’s Hell are you doing!? Get back into position!!”

The commander was yelling at me. I formed a flame in my hand, and made it as bright as the sun. It burned every single of the soldiers of the other side. They were small enough for my flame. I released a huge surge of flames to them. Some water benders survived but got shot in the process. I could feel a mark forming on my face. My Titanos mark. 

“What the actual, Sap?” the commander replied. 

I showed who I really was. 

I could see Dream, with his mom. I could see he was staring at me. He saw the real me. I’m no red, but I guess I was supposed to be. 

He ran to me and hugged me. I was in shock as we argued a few minutes ago. 

“Sapnap! You are safe! I saw you run into the castle and wanted to go after you but more bombs came and-“

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m sorry I acted to rough on you. I know your love me. I must be overreacting.”

I brush his hair. It was soft. 

I could feel him cry on my chest. Everyone was in shock. The Silver with Abilities.

“Sapnap Titanos, eh?”

The commander was looking at me. 

“You have balls”

“Thank you? I think”

As time progressed, I got ranked higher, but, not as high as Palladium’s. I was still in the same barracks, but, with more privilege. I kept getting asked so many questions I couldn’t keep up. 

A new queen, took over. Dream’s mom died in her bathtub. Apparently she drowned which was strange. The new queen was the King’s Second place queenstrial. And, as I would guess, Dream had to get married. 

Before I knew it, I went from a medium rank, back to a servant. It was such a quick process but it happened. I went back to square one. The kingdom knew I had abilities. I was nicknamed “The Flame Boy”. 

The Queenstrial was held outside, as the interior arena was completed destroyed. This felt familiar, as it happened quite a few weeks ago, I’d say. The princesses dueled, but, all the sudden, I got called. 

“Sapnap Titanos, you will be going against Elise Rosyos.”

Both of us gasped. I was just a servant back to square one...

“I want to see what you are made of”

I got shoved into the arena, as so was Elise. This was unfair. A boy vs A girl. She threw the first punch. Her steel shards went flying to me, cutting me. My limbs healed and she got grossed out. I formed a shield of fire, and ran to towards her. Her shard shield was build too quick but it was melting. I could win, but she did a full counter and made the flames go everywhere; causing the entire arena to be into flames. 

“Is that all you got, Silver?”

“I’ve just gotten started” and I wipe a drip of blood from my lip.


	9. World Building :)

So this isn’t part of the story, but this is how the world looks like, trying to give you depth to the story and more understanding :)

The world went through a huge radiation storm. The radiation spread around the whole globe as a massive cloud, killing everything. This cloud of radiation is called “Praimfaya”. Less than 200 civilians survived, which included scientists. Everyone had red blood back then, but scientist wanted to find a mutation to change the red blood cells to be much stronger and to resist radiation. They tested on newborns, adults and ederly. The mutation worked, testing with different frequencies of the radiation. Their bloods turned Silver. But there was 4% of the population, that their mutation made their blood crystal black, instead. They discovered that they had something that others didn’t, being able to possess abilities not red or silver blood could posses. Scientists called them Gods, as which they meant their red blood was pure and were much more special. The second wave of Praimfaya came around, and swept the entire globe, again. This time civilians survived, but the wildlife died. But it also turned the modern buildings into ashes, the radiation was so strong, it was very acidic this time. Black bloods discovered that some of them had to ability to grow wildlife, and heal the Earth, they were called Eelphie. They healed the earth, to much more later were going to call Solaris. Civilians helped out, building somewhat modern houses, small but habitable. Solaris was named, which meant that where they were settled, the sun would hit at the right position, everyday, but would regenerate the black blooded.It was build on a mountain, with a cliff and forest behind it. It was the New Era. New Era of different lifestyle, the way to live with different bloods, being able to survive. Solaris grew larger, it turned into a kingdom, made with diamondglass and white stone. Diamondglass, yk. Glass that is as strong as Diamond and the crystalline structure. It grew larger and larger, producing silvers and black bloods. They decided to name the black blooded “Palladium” Blooded. Everything went well, responsible adult figures to help out with decisions for Solaris. It was thriving, until Palladium blooded became corrupt. They started being more selfish to the silvers, for being weak, for being regular. They started abusing their powers for more negative problems. Silvers and Palladium blooded argued. Some Palladium blooded were also in the same page as the Silvers, that they shouldn’t be abusing their power. Many left, settling onto other parts away from Solaris, named Delphi and Volan, some capitals other than Solaris. Many silvers followed, wanting a better life and away from corruption. Silvers were sent outside the Kingdom, to where life was barely habitable. Everything was in ashes, mud and water polluted with the acid. Many had to build their houses, trying to make it habitable. Many became hunters, bakers, merchants, fishers, everything to survive. Up in Solaris, they kept growing, bloods becoming more powerful, turning into houses, and picking a king and queen. Walls were built to separate Solaris, to the slums, now called Soleue. They found riches, and were more powerful than ever. The other Kingdom Capitals also grew, but with much more diffferent society. Soleue was a bit calm, but there were times there would be arguments about theft and not having enough of something. While silvers were figuring out their survival and their placements, Black Blooded Commanders and Captains we’re appointed. Solaris stole many things, sneaking into other Capitals for riches. They didn’t take it well. They started a war, for theft of many valuable riches. Solaris refused, calling the others very weak. Which offended the other capitals, they were right. Solaris was getting corrupt, and fast. War started, palladium blooded were fighting, but there were less soldiers to send, so to find more, they would add silvers to the cup. Making them fight against their own will. Making the age of being your name drawn out at 20, either male or female. you never knew. 

So here is Solaris now, Soleue just being itself, but a bit grosser since the rain is just pure acid, causing the ground to turn into a musty mud. Of course, it didn’t hurt them, just caused their resources to become more scarce. 

The king is a very corrupt person, he isn’t well for his kindness, since, he will throw any of his kind go fight for their mercy. You could never betray him, or your head would be cut off by another of the houses. The King wanted entertainment, which caused him to make an Arena in Soleue, to punish his betrayers. He never cared about the Silvers, just to see his own blood fight for their mercy. Queenstrial, was made because his son, needed a wife. A wife willing to be responsible and powerful. It was to test which girl was the strongest, good for his son. Girls competing not because they wanted to love the prince, but to birth his kids. To be praised. He named silvers “peasants” and or “rats” which made some of them leave.

Prince Clay, pretend you don’t know this when I write the next chapters. It said that he was in love with someone nobody knew he would fall in love with. He fell in love with a guy. The same gender :) His father didn’t agree to it. They went out the same walk he went with Sapnap. A commander from Kingdom of Delphi, was sneaking behind them, stalking their every move. They were by the cliff, to be able to see the horizon and the other towns and cities (towns and cities were build and grew larger and larger :) ) They were looking at the stars, until the Commander pushed Clay’s lover to fall to his death. She was sent by her father, even tho they were at war, they still agreed on one thing, Princes should be with Princesses. (Sorry for the homophobia :( ) Dream was traumatized, broken, which caused him to not fall in love with another person, until he met Sapnap. That’s where his perspective changed. 

If you are lazy to read and need just the points, here:

•World had a radiation storm  
•Less than 200 survived  
•Scientists crested mutation to change blood  
•Blood went brrr and changed from red to silver.  
•Turned inmune to radiation  
•Black blood came, ouuuu powers :)  
•Happy, make kingdom, be happy  
•Black blood went angy, calling silvers bad >:((  
•Black bloods thought they were better  
•Many other black bloods saw the corruption, big angy and they went bye bye  
•Boom, new towns and kingdoms built  
•Silvers kicked from big special kingdom  
•Silvers survive, barely  
•Black blooded steal from other kingdoms, they get angy and say “WAR”  
•Corruption and more corruption  
•Less black blooded soldiers, so you gotta add the silvers to the equation  
•Silvers got jobs

Now:  
•Arena built for betrayers  
•Soleue became a thing  
•Outcast, peasant  
•Ouuu ugly  
•Houses? Never heard of her  
•Power  
•Acid

Hope this gives you a bit more of the world, maybe. Ask me questions :) i’ll respond! please ask me ! i would like you to enjoy this reading without confusion! 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> This will be like a book series, so it will be like first book, second book, etc etc :)) hope you guys enjoy this series.


End file.
